Reign of the Planet of the Apes 2019 teaser trailer transcript
(Screen Preview Bumper) (Logos: Warner Bros Pictures and The Wielder of the Blue Flames Productions Variant) Eddy: Take a look at this Map! Danny: What is it? Double D: Eddy is that's the map for the legendary status of the good and evil prophecy,. Sawyer: Yep McLeach just throws Carmen Sandiego into her death and that's why she didn't live. Edward Eric: No, but something's “Hero? That guy?” He scoffed. “When they make a good crossover episode for CN.” “What crossover?” The boy looked up to see the others coming back with Sonic handing him a soda can as they sat down. “Nothing much. Just thinking.” He muttered. “Riiiiight.” The hedgehog rolled his eyes before sitting on the ground next to him. Spongebob and Patrick sat down along with Edd, Ed, Shorty and Wilfred. “So, Carmen told us you had a little trouble with the van today?” Shorty started with his own drink in paw. “Yeah, the thing would work with me. Tried to get it those stupid axle stands to help, but those things broke as soon as I used em! I nearly got crushed!” “Well, that's what happens when you buy them cheap Eddy.” Double-D shook his head disapprovingly. “Yeah, but the big guy took care of it.” Patrick smiled. Eddy groaned as he knew which ‘big guy’ he was referring to before turning to the others. “Yeah right. What made it WORSE was when that giant came over-” “Nemmy?” Ed gestured behind him, making the boy turn his head to see Nemesis standing a few meters away from them, looking up at the night sky, weapons strapped to his back. Eddy turned his head back before giving Ed a look. “Your giving him nicknames now? ‘Nemmy’?” He rolled his eyes. “Perfect.” “You know what the guys back at the RPD said about him? Said he killed a guy with a piece of fresh, cut glass.” Sonic said to them, getting a shocked look from Eddy. “They said he slit him from neck to nuts!” Wilfred added, shaking a little at the horrible image. “I’m not happy about this.” The Mobian added with a disturbed look. Eddy just gaped before Spongebob spoke up. “This guy's a Bio-weapon! One of the last real feats of strength and science combined! He’s untamed, a true mustang! And we’re trained ponies! Guys who can show him the way to calm him down!” He reasoned with a smile. “Besides, it would do us good for him to be in our world for once.” “‘Do us good?!’” Eddy repeated with a tone of disbelief. “Are you kidding me!? Have you guys forgotten how he nearly turned us to paste?! He nearly hanged us by the necks with his tentacles!” As the boy continued to rant, he didn't hear the sound of heavy footsteps approach. “He’s was only defending himself when we attacked him without hearing him out.” The sponge pointed out before he looked up and gulped. Soon enough, so did the others and they all paled as well. “Look, this guy is not normal! I mean did you see is eye? He’s got a crazy eye!” Eddy continued, not noticing their fearful expressions. “He’s a lunatic! I’m telling you, we are going into the wilderness being led by a lunatic!..... He’s behind me, isn't he?”